Kevin Norton
As a U.S Marine stationed in Okinawa, he is spends most of his time within the Underground Fight Club at the T-City Peace Street Alleyway, being hailed and feared by many for being the strongest champion notoriously known as The King. Appearance With light side combed hair, he has a very skeletal face, making him seem as if he were a demonized fighter that rose from the dead. Personality Very aggressive and violent fighter, who not only believes he is the strongest, but takes it out on everyone he comes across, even those that he knows and hangs out with who kindly ask him stop. He thinks little about anyone beyond himself, using what he calls a toy gun on Kohinata Minoru, which later shows his friends that it’s a real gun. He has a strong blood lust, going about tasting Kohinata's blood during their match in the underground fighting ring. He even goes about PCP during fights and his overuse of drugs hurts him even more than the blows he takes in the ring. Relationships *Pamela: his Mother who abused him *Brigadier General Norton: Step-Father, came to stop the fight. *Eileen: Helps him find prey to kill… but was also hit by Kevin for not bringing the lion (Christopher) she described that would be a worthy fight for him. *Christopher Young: Used to be a delinquent street fighter hanging around with Kevin, then after saying no to a fight got shot in the legs by Kevin, being called a pussy. *Kohinata Minoru: Angered, decided to fight him for shooting Chris in the legs. Abilities History At the age of 2, his real father left with another woman. Him and his mother, Pamela were left to live in poverty for years until she remarried General Norton. General Norton’s first wife died cancer, but had children - Norton’s step brother and sister. His mother, who had lost a husband was afraid of losing another, so dedicated more favor to her new husband and his children from his previous wife. Kevin always believed that his abuse from his mother was her expression of love, and that no matter how much she abused him, he loved his mother. After she died, he hated his father and siblings because she loved them more. Because of that, he made the underground fight club, a place to belong, no matter how much it took out of him or anyone he came across. Plot He shows off his first moves after watching other US marines fighting Minoru and Christopher Young. During his fight with Minoru, he is capable in taking tons of his punches like no problem, easily going after Minoru with no end... until he suddenly vomits thanks to this overdose of PCP. As Minoru could easily take it out on him, as Kevin's on the floor, Minoru just watches, almost in a saddened way, until Kevin gets right back up and grabs Minoru squeezing him by the neck, sadistically drinking his blood and attacking him to his death. Minoru, struck by fear, crunches into the corner of the ring until Mutou appears, elbows Kevin's face and throws it against pole. Eventually, Mutou's fight stops when Aniya Souhachi shows up with General Norton. Category:Characters Category:Males